To Meet You
by Istri Armin
Summary: Kanae belum bisa melupakan Takaki. Dengan nekat, Kanae pergi ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.. / Kanae x Takaki / WARNING! Rate M! Lemon! and Tasteless!


5 centimeter persecond belongs to Makoto Shinkai

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate M

Takaki Touno x Kanae Sumida

Setelah lulus SMA, Kanae mengungkapkan perasaannya saat sebelum Takaki berangkat ke Tokyo. Setelah itu, Kanae belajar dengan giat. Memasuki sekolah perawat di Kageshima. Berharap ia bisa melupakan pria itu. Sampai 10 tahun kemudian, ia akhirnya bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit Minamitane. Akan tetapi, Kanae masih terus memikirkan pria itu. Sampai akhirnya dengan bantuan kakaknya, Kanae pun mengusul Takaki ke Tokyo..

Chapter 1

Sekarang aku disini. Di kota Tokyo. Aku begitu gugup saat melangkah keluar bandara. Begitu banyak orang berlalu lalang. Ya, karna ini pertama kalinya bagiku keluar kota, sendirian.

Setelah berkeliling sekitar bandara, aku mencari bangku untuk duduk melepas penat. Tapi tidak ada satupun bangku yang kosong. Jadi aku memilih bersandar di pagar taman. Disini ramai sekali. Aku bingung harus kemana. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Berharap di antara orang-orang ini, ada Touno-kun..

"Permisi.." Tersontak aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria yang tidak ku kenal mendekatiku.

"Aku sedang mencari model untuk gaya rambut. Apa kau punya waktu.."

Pelan-pelan aku berdiri. "Ti-tidak usah.." aku begitu takut berbicara pada orang asing. Dengan senyum paksa, aku langsung pergi dari sana.

Aku berada di sebuah taman besar kota Tokyo. Dulu seorang pria menuju Tokyo meminta Touno-kun memperlihatkan petanya dan mengajukan banyak pertanyaan. Rasanya waktu itu aku mendengar nama tempat ini di sebut, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini. Duduk di bangku sekitar danau, rasanya nyaman sekali. Disini tidak begitu ramai. Sangat cocok untukku yang tidak suka keramaian. Karena ini musim semi, pohon Sakura yang bermekaran berada di sekitar begitu indah. Aku mendongak menatap langit, menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa kulitku.

Aku tidak percaya. Aku berada disini. Tempat dimana Touno-kun tinggal. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

KRINGG! KRINGG!

Aku tersentak mendengar suara ponselku berdering lalu mengambilnya di dalam tasku.

"Hai, Onee-san?"

"Kanae! Aku menemukan nomor teleponnya!" Jantungku berdebar saat mendengar perkataan kakak.

"Ini nomor orang tuanya sih. Mereka sekarang berada di Nagano." Katanya. "Touno-kun tidak pernah pergi ke reuni, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya. Tahun lalu mereka bilang kalau mereka ingin mengim pesan kepada anaknya. Aku yakin kau bisa menghubunginya."

Aku masih terdiam mendengan menjelasannya. Saat kakak ingin menyebutkan nomor telponnya, aku dengan cepat mengeluarkan notebook dan pensil lalu menulis nomor yang di sebutkan kakak.

"Terima kasih, Onee-san"

"Iya. Kau hati-hati ya. Hubungi aku kalau ada sesuatu."

"Iya". Kataku lalu mengakhiri percakapan. Aku melihat nomor telepon yang sudah ku tulis. Jantungku jadi semakin berdebar.

KRIINGG! KRINGG!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke ponselku yang berdering. Ryou-kun.

"Halo. Ryou-kun?"

"Kau sekarang di Tokyo?"

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, begitulah. Akhirnya aku berada disini. Aku tidak akan pulang nanti malam, aku disini hanya tiga hari."

"Benarkah? Ah. Leganya... Kupikir kau akan pindah atau apalah. Suaramu terdengar meyakinkan." Katanya. "Jadi.. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Aku menatap langit. "Belum. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jika aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya, aku pasti bisa bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku baik-baik saja."

"Maksudmu kau ingin menyerah?"

"Bukannya menyerah." Kataku sambil menutup notebook. "Hanya saja daritadi aku sudah berada disini, jadi aku kewalahan. Begitu banyak orang-orang dan mobil di sini. Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Aku belum terbiasa disini. Seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda. Ini bukan tempat untukku."

"Itu sudah pasti. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu dalam waktu tiga hari."

"Tapi udara disini berbeda." Kataku sambil melihat awan. "Awannya terasa buruk. Menurutku udara di Tanegashima lebih baik daripada di Tokyo. Meskipun disana waktu terasa berhenti, awannya selalu melayang dengan cepat, penuh energi dan liar. Saat aku kembali, kupikir aku bisa merenungi situasiku. Tapi karena aku tahu bahwa kita berada di langit yang sama, kupikir aku akan merasa lebih nyaman. Setelah berpikir seperti itu, aku bisa pergi kemanapun. Tidak masalah seberapa jauh aku pergi, kita akan terhubung. Karena itu, aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum.

"Begitu ya. Jadi.. Bagaimana dengan jawaban yang kutunggu?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. "A.. Aku minta maaf!" jawabku dengan suara lantang.

"HEHH!? Kau tidak akan mengikuti pendirianmu itu?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku belum bisa memutuskan. Kupikir aku harus berpacaran dengan orang yang benar-benar aku sukai." Aku mengatakannya.

"Jadi.. itu berarti jika kau mengenalku lagi, apa aku masih punya kesempatan?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Ya ampun, Kanae-chan! Cepatlah kembali supaya aku bisa memaksamu untuk mengenalku lebih dekat." Mendengar pernyataannya itu, membuatku tertawa. Aku bersyukur ada orang yang menyukaiku seperti itu.

"Ryou-kun?"

"Hmm?" jawabnya singkat.

Aku tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih."

Dia diam sejenak. "Jaga dirimu ya, cepatlah kembali." Aku mengangguk lalu mengakhiri percakapan kami.

Ryou-kun dan aku sama-sama peselancar di desaku. Aku terkejut saat dia dengan santainya bahwa ia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya setelah bertanya apa aku sudah punya pacar atau tidak. Aku ragu dan tidak menjawabnya. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang masa laluku. Tentang aku menyukai Touno-kun. Menceritakan semua yang telah ku alami. Aku bertanya padanya bahwa apa yang dia suka dari aku ini. Aku tidak begitu menarik. Tapi dia malah mengatakan kalau aku ini manis. Katanya aku begitu serius, kikuk dan tulus. Karena kekuranganku itu membuatnya tertarik. Seharusnya aku bersyukur pria sepertinya menyukaiku. Karna baru kali ini aku mendengar pengakuan seperti itu.

Tapi.. aku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan Touno-kun di pikiranku. Aku masih menyukainya, begitu menyukainya.

Touno-kun..

Apa kau sudah sampai pada tujuanmu?..

TAP!

Aku mendengar suara seseorang berada di sekitar danau ini. Aku menoleh. Aku terkejut pada seseorang yang berada disana. Touno-kun..

Chapter 2

Touno-kun..

Dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Tanpa memastikan pria itu, Kanae langsung berdiri mendekatinya.

"Touno-kun?"

Pria yang di panggilnya menoleh. Menatap gadis itu dengan datar. Melihat ekspresi itu, Kanae langsung semakin yakin dia adalah Takaki Touno. Pria itu hanya diam menatap Kanae. Gadis itu merasa cemas.

'Apakah dia tidak mengingatku? Apa dia sudah melupakanku? Batinnya. Matanya begitu panas. Seakan air matanya ingin mengalir keluar.

Alis Takaki mengeryit. "Sumida?"

DEG!

Air mata gadis itu sukses mengalir deras. Dia menangis sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu bahagia. Dia begitu bahagia, ternyata pria yang disukainya masih mengingatnya.

Takaki terkejut melihat respon gadis itu.

"Sumida, Ada apa?" Sontak Kanae langsung menunduk menutup wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. Kepalanya menggeleng.

"M-Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kanae dengan suara serak. Air matanya terus mengalir tak henti. Takaki tersenyum tipis lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya.

Kanae menurunkan tangannya. Matanya menatap uluran sapu tangan di depannya, tangisannya perlahan mereda.

Mereka sudah berada di bangku yang di duduki Kanae tadi. Duduk berdampingan, memisahkan jarak lima puluh sentimeter diantara mereka. Kepala gadis itu menunduk sambil menatap sapu tangan milik pria di sampingnya. Di sudut matanya masih menyisakan jejak air mata. Pipinya merah merona. Dia merasa malu. Malu karena menangis lagi di depan Takaki untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

DEG!

Pria itu memulai pembicaraan. Kanae masih belum menyesuaikan perasaannya. Tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat seperti ini.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja." Jawabnya dengan senyum paksa. "Touno-kun?" Tanya Kanae balik. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Takaki yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

"Aku baik." Jawab Takaki singkat. Pria itu sedang bersandar. Kepalanya menoleh, memerhatikan tingkah gadis berkulit sawo matang di sampingnya.

Mendengar jawaban Takaki, Kanae tersenyum. Pria itu terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau tinggal disini?"

DEG!

"A-ah, tidak. Aku sedang liburan. Aku dengar di Tokyo banyak sekali tempat-tempat yang bagus, jadi.." kepalanya menoleh. Matanya menatap kagum pria yang disukainya selama 14 tahun itu yang juga menatapnya balik. "Aku datang kesini untuk.. berlibur." Lanjutnya dengan nada perlahan. Takaki terlihat begitu berbeda. Pria itu terlihat lebih tinggi, pundak yang lebar, wajah yang semakin tampan, membuatnya terlihat sangat dewasa.

Melihat tingkah Kanae, membuat Takaki tertawa geli. Kanae mengedip-edipkan matanya bingung. "A-ada apa?"

Takaki menghentikan tawanya. "Kau tidak berubah." Takaki tersenyum.

Pipi Kanae seketika memerah. Kepalanya menoleh kearah lain. Perlahan bibirnya berbentuk senyuman.

"Begitu ya." Ia bahagia. Kanae bahagia, Takaki masih begitu mengingatnya. Ia bersyukur Takaki juga tidak berubah. Masih selalu bersikap baik padanya. Dan juga, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Takaki tertawa.. Angin berhembus perlahan. Rambut mereka menari-nari terhembus angin. Suasana yang tadinya canggung, sekarang semakin menghangat.

"Apa kau masih berselancar?"

"Hmm." Kepala gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi tidak sesering dulu. Karena aku serius bekerja di rumah sakit Minamitane sekarang."

"Dokter kah?"

"Perawat." Jawab Kanae. Sesekali menoleh menatap Takaki yang sedang menatap danau.

Takaki tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah."

"Touno-kun sendiri? Kau bekerja dimana?"

Pria itu diam. Ekspresinya berubah datar. Kanae merasa penasaran. Tapi melihat ekspresi Takaki, dia pun memikirkan topik pembicaraan lain.

"Ano, ne. Onee-san melahirkan anak ketiganya lho. Bayinya perempuan, sangat sangat lucu." Ucap Kanae dengan nada senang. Berharap bisa menghibur Takaki yang sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakan tentang pekerjaannya. Takaki menoleh.

"Benarkah?"

Kanae mengangguk. Kanae pun menceritakan tentang keponakan pertama dan keduanya itu sungguh nakal. Kakaknya sudah tidak mau punya anak laki-laki lagi. Saat suami kakaknya yang jatuh dari tangga dan masuk rumah sakit, dan di saat itu juga kakaknya yang sudah mendekati persalinan benar-benar dirinya sangat kerepotan. Cerita itu membuat Takaki yang tadinya diam, jadi tertawa. Kanae pun senang. Ia lalu menceritakan tentang teman sekelasnya yang sudah punya anak dua yang selalu ikut ibunya kemanapun ibunya pergi. Dan anjingnya, Tabu. Sekarang sudah tua. Sukanya bermalas-malasan, dan larinya tidak secepat dulu. Takaki masih tertawa. Kanae tersenyum. Dia suka Takaki yang selalu tertawa. Kanae pun ikut tertawa.

Dan tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari yang di barat sudah hampir tenggelam. Menampakkan setengah matahari. Takaki melihat langit.

"Sudah mulai gelap ya."

Kanae melihat jam tangannya. "Ah ya.." ucap gadis itu pelan. Matanya melirik-lirik. 'Apa dia ingin segera pulang?' batinnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"K-Kalau begitu aku harus pulang." Kanae menggandeng tasnya.

"Kau mau pulang ke mana?" Tanya Takaki. Kanae terdiam. "Tanegashima?" lanjutnya. Takaki ikut berdiri, menunggu jawaban gadis yang di hadapannya itu.

Kanae berfikir keras. Dia harus kemana? Apakah dia akan pulang ke kampung halamannya? Tapi dia kan sudah bertemu dengan Takaki. Dia harus kemana lagi? Dia kan baru sampai siang tadi. Apa segitu singkatnya pertemuannya dengan pria yang disukainya itu? Dia harus bagaimana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus memutar di benaknya.

"A-aku.. mau pergi mencari hotel. Ya! Aku akan disini selama 3 hari. Hehehe." Jawabnya ceplas ceplos. Untung saja tabungannya masih cukup untuk menyewa sebuah kamar hotel. Dia masih ingin bersama Takaki. Dia masih sangat merindukan pria itu. Berharap Takaki akan selalu bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi bersama. Aku akan menunjukkanmu hotel yang bagus di Tokyo."

'Ayo pulang bersama.' Kanae terdiam. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Takaki mengingatkannya saat masih sekolah dulu. Takaki selalu mengajaknya pergi bersama. Itu membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Kanae mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi mencari Hotel bersama-sama. Dengan berjalan kaki, mengingatkannya kembali ke masa lalu..

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Note : Hajimemashite, Haruko desu. Ini fanfiction pertamaku. Maaf kalau tidak ada feelnya sama sekali. Bagi yang belum tau cerita selanjutnya, Di chapter pertama aku tulis sesuai dengan komik yang chapter 13 waktu Kanae nyusul Takaki ke Tokyo. Walau aku bedain dikit sih. Ceritanya nanggung soalnya, jadi aku lanjut aja pakai imajinasi saya HAHA -_-

Mohon saran dan kritiknya ya. Tapi kritiknya jangan terlalu pedas, saya tidak suka pedas. Yang manis-manis aja biar saya semangat lanjutinnya. Arigatou ^^


End file.
